


Too Much Love!

by BlueUmbreon, Fallen_Chisk_thehuman, Jezzi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A giant dramatic comedy, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Error is a bully to blueberry, Except for error he's trying to play it smooth, F/M, Fluff, Fresh a perv but a radical perv, I dont think blueberry understands relationships well, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, They are basically fighting for your affection, i need to get out more, many relationships, you date all of them (eh...kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueUmbreon/pseuds/BlueUmbreon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman/pseuds/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzi/pseuds/Jezzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were living a somewhat normal life, until you fell to the Underground that is. Now you live with a comical skeleton and his optimistic brother. Everything was going along great until Sans tells you there’s alternate versions of him and Papyrus. Oh my, it seems that they are visiting soon too!</p><p>What will you do as you quickly figure out that Sans and Papyrus have feelings for you- wait, it seems so do their alternate selves.</p><p>What in the world have you gotten yourself mixed in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Can't Get Any Weirder Than This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **written by; Fallen_Chisk_thehuman  
> **  
>  edited by; Sansati0nal

A while ago you fell down a mountain- Mount Ebott to precise. It was probably the best thing that's ever happened to you too.  
  
You met a goat mom, a flower who was basically smaller version of Satan, a sexy fish warrior goddess, a dinosaur looking thing that reminded you of yourself, a fabulous robot who made you question your sexuality, and hell, you even met the king himself! After telling the monsters what the hell was going on the surface, they decided to wait till humanity has blown each other to smithereens. It was for the best to be honest.  
  
Now, out of all these monsters- the most interesting ones are your current housemates.  
  
A pair of skeleton brothers. The taller, younger brother is the most active. He loves to cook ( _if you could stomach it_ ), he cleans, he feeds the pet rock ( _sprinkles of course_ ) he even conceptualizes many puzzles even though he didn't really try to use them to capture you. His name is Papyru- wait- _I mean_ , his name is  _THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Nyeh heh heh heh_!  
  
And then there's his older brother.  
  
A short, lazy, smart-ass who always has a new joke to tell. He's a little on the heavy side ( _you didn't know how, he's just a bag of bones_ ), and he usually drinks ketchup, mustard and relish. Mostly ketchup though. He always hangs out at a joint called Grillby's ( _Grillby was a pretty chill guy for a flame monster_ ) and never pays his tab. Clearly he is the most desirable man you could know. Man, you didn't expect your life to take this much of a turn.

 

* * *

  
_Today was a totally normal day so far._  
  
You woke up, fixed the couch you slept on, said goodbye to Papyrus as he went out to train with Undyne, said goodbye to Sans as he went to "work", and sat down watching Mettaton's show for an hour or so before doing the household chores.  
  
**Pick up the house**....  _check_  
  
**Cook extra food**....  _check_  
  
**See how the hell Sans has a self sustaining tornado in his room....** _check_  
  
All done for the day, you grabbed a cup of water and sat back down to relax when the door burst open. "HELLO HUMAN! I SEE THAT YOU ARE QUITE STARTLED, BUT THAT IS OKAY FOR IT IS JUST SANS AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!!" Papyrus rushed into the house flinging his brother to the couch and running into the kitchen. What the hell was he so worried about?!? Sans leaned back putting his boney hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "Tough day?" You asked, the lazy skeleton. He opened his eye sockets slightly and dramatically fell back onto the couch but as he tried this little act he hit his skull pretty hard. "Ow son of a bi-" Papyrus slowly peaked his way out of the kitchen at his brother, giving him the 'say it and watch what happens' look. "-rdie, did you see that bird out the window (Y/N)? So cool." Papyrus leaned back into the kitchen not breaking eye contact with his brother, that was until the spaghetti started burning. "OH NO! MY CULINARY ART!!!!!!!" Both you and Sans couldn't help yourselves from laughing out loud. Papyrus was a great master chef. You turned towards Sans, calming down from your laughing fit, but as soon as you saw him you burst into another fit of laughter. The second time you calmed down you were able to get your question out. "So, what are you guys doing home so early?" Sans rubbed his nonexistent stomach, as if soothing it from all the laughter. "We have guests coming over."  
  
Guests, hmm? That's weird. You guys were usually the guests, not the other way around. "Really, who?" It was Papyrus who answered this time. "WHY US OF COURSE!!!" He yelled from the kitchen. You were about to ask what he meant but then there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sans:** I just realized how short this is as I was editing. Oh my. It's fine though. c;


	2. Mweh Heh Heh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's Underswap Sans and Papyrus
> 
> Seems like Blueberry (US!Sans) is very interested in you *eyebrow wiggle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **written by; Fallen_Chisk_thehuman  
>  edited by; Sansati0nal**

Sans puts his phalanges where his nose would be. "Not it." Papyrus pops out of the kitchen once more, and even though he only disappeared for a second he was covered in spaghetti sauce. "HUMAN MAY YOU GET THAT? I MUST GO CLEAN UP!" Nodding you basically roll off the couch and force yourself to get up. Damn, and you were so comfy! Sans chuckles "Come on slow poke, they'll be dust by the time you get there." Flipping him off you open the door, honestly you didn't know what to say.  
  
Before you stood a Sans look alike, he was small and pudgy like him but... his outfit. It was blue and grey and looked a lot like Papyrus's battle body. He had cute white stars in his eye sockets and a smile that made him look like a child who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. Beside him was a Papyrus look alike, but he slouched a little and honestly reminded you more of Sans. He has a cigarette between his teeth and his hands in his orange hoodie. So this was what Papyrus meant.  
  
"Um... Hello.. You can come in-"  
  
Blueberry immediately embraced you into a hug. For a little guy he was actually pretty freaking strong. "MWEH HEH HEH!!! SO THEY WERE NOT LYING, THEY REALLY DID CAPTURED A HUMAN!!!" He let you go and immediately grabbed your hand, placing a small skeletal kiss on it. "HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AND THIS LAZY BONES IS MY BROTHER PAPY!!" He gestured towards his brother, who was a little off cue. It took until Blueberry called his name for the fifth time that he finally waved at you. "Sup'?"  
  
Blueberry lightly glares towards his brother.  
  
"PAPY!!!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"What kind of introduction was that?!"  
  
"A short one."  
  
Blueberry groaned and walked to the couch sitting next to Sans.  
  
"Sup' short stack?"  
  
"WE ARE THE SAME HEIGHT!"  
  
" 'Ey never said I wasn't short, I just said you were."  
  
The lazy version of Papyrus trudged to the couch before flopping down next to his brother. He reached around Blueberry and fist bumped Sans. "So, when the others gettin' here?" Sans asked.  
  
"Eh I dunno, Fell said they'd be here whenever the fuck-"  
  
"LANGUAGE!" Blueberry yelled "Whenever the heck they get here, Error should be here soon, and Fresh.... you sure he can come over?"  
  
Sans shrugged dismissively "He's the last one who hasn't visited yet this year, trust me do you think I was happy having Horrortale over?" All three shuddered at the thought of Horrortale. They were certainly something else. You stood in front of the three skeletons. "Wait **wait** _**wait**_ , exactly _how_ many more of you guys are coming over?" You weren't prepared to be in a house of different versions of the brothers. "Eh, about four" Sans replied. " _And when did you plan on telling me this?!_ " You asked with a hint of anger behind your voice, you guys were housemates the least he could do was tell you. Sans gained a shit eating grin and leaned forward. "Hey (Y/N) we're having four guests over today."  
  
"You balsy fucker!!!" You attempt to hit Sans but Blueberry jumps up and blocks your hand. "NO NO DEAR HUMAN! PLEASE I DO NOT WISH TO SEE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FACE GET INTO A DUEL!!!" Your hand retracts. _Did he just call you beautiful?_ Sans chuckled. "Thanks squirt." Blueberry gave him a look. "THAT WASN'T MEANT TO HELP _YOU_ , IT WAS MEANT FOR THE _HUMAN_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sans:** I'm really hating Ao3 right now haha c':


	3. Now There's Six of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell came into the picture.
> 
> Blueberry and Sans don't like that they took an interest in you so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **written by; Fallen_Chisk_thehuman  
>  edited by; Sansati0nal**

_How long will they be here?_  you wondered to yourself. Not like you didn't like them, but the tension was basically visible whenever Sans and Blueberry were next to each other. "HELLO BLUEBERRY! HELLO PAPY!" Papyrus yelled down the stairs enthusiastically. He had changed to an outfit that you remembered from the platonic date you two had went on when you first arrived to the Underground. It had basketballs on the shoulders and scribbled on the front was the words "cool dude", with that he also had a baseball cap on backwards and loose shorts. "Wait you call him Papy?" You asked, you expected him to have another nickname not so close to his own name. "OF COURSE HUMAN! WHAT ELSE WOULD I CALL HIM?"  
  
"I dont know...I just thought it was weird basically addressing yourself with your own name."  
  
"Not really. We all have nicknames for each other, but I just got the nickname my bro calls me. It's easier that way." Papy said. Man he was even chiller than Sans, you didn't think that was possible. Staring at the lazy doppelganger you wondered how any version of Papyrus could be so lazy, but yet how could a version of Sans be so active? Speaking of Blueberry at the moment he was clinging to your side. Wait how long has he been attached to your side? How didn't you notice him at all? Noticing your confused stare Blueberry smiled and talked with an inside voice. "I came over when Papyrus came down."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I am very stealthy human."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Perhaps I am stealthy enough to sneak my way into your heart?" He asked, wait was he asking for you to like him or was he asking to be allowed to flirt with you? Damn he was so sweet and adorable. A grumble was heard across the room, Sans didn't like what was going on. That little blue asshole didn't know what the hell he was doing. Sans had made it clear to them before they came that you were HIS human to claim. Why else would he spend so much time pissing you off? He took another sip from his ketchup, this was absolute bullshit. A loud knock was heard throughout the room. Underfell Sans and Papyrus are here. Walking towards the door, avoiding Blueberry, Sans opened the door to the edgy brothers. Underfell Papyrus walked in first, observing you. He slowly strut close to you and checked you from head to toe with what looks like a blank look on his face. "This is the human?"  
  
"Well yeah....." Sans said trying not to say something witty, this Papyrus wasn't afraid to hit someone. Underfell Sans walks in and checks you out shamelessly "She's fuckin' hot 'eh Boss?" Fell Sans said while walking towards you and pushes Blueberry aside to get a better look at you. "I'd tap that~" Damn this Sans was definitely not like the others. He held out his hand, you first looked for any tricks on it before shaking it. "Ya can call me Red and dis' here is my brotha', ya can call him Boss." He moved back and went to his brothers side. He said something to his brother before 'Boss' moved back towards you. He held out his hand also, you shook it. Boss looked really intimidating up close, but the smile he gave you proved otherwise. Blueberry watched from afar, he didn't like what was happening. Sans walked up to him. "What you don't like someone tryin' to steal (Y/N)?"  
  
"NO I DON'T!" He said acting like a toddler who just had to give up they're toy. Sans laughed. "Yeah I know but she's a strong girl, she picks her own people. Flirting doesn't work as well as you think it will." You pulled away to grab another cup of water, when you walked out of the kitchen you walked up to Blueberry and Sans. "You two okay?" You say oblivious to the little crush war going on between the two as they stare down the Underfell bros, who are unaware of the evil glares going their way while they chat it up with the Papyrus and Papy. " **Fine**." They say at the same time without looking at you. "Well okay then..." You say backing up towards the kitchen awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sans:** I'm writing the next chapter soon!  
>  I hope you guys will like it q v q


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Blueberry decide teamwork is needed to bring your affection back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while but here's another chapter! Updates will happen more often. Also do people really want a bonus chapter about the horrortale incident?  
> \- Chisk; Writer
> 
>   **Mweh heh heh! I had fun editing this one! o v o Sorry it took so long btw! 0:  
>  \- Sans; Editor**

Jealous- wasn't the word to describe them right now.

Because they _weren't_ jealous.

Did it make they're souls light up with hatred and homicidal tendencies while watching the two  **ASSHOLES**  talk to  **THEIR  **HUMAN?

NO!

Of course not.....no....well yeah, but **NOT** because they were jealous of the Underfell brothers. Who could be jealous of the way they made you blush as they complimented your beautiful body, or the way boss kissed your hand and caused you to hide your face because you were all flustered. Not them, ha _ha **ha**._......

**Yeah they were totally jealous.**

Sans was more held back with his jealousy only showing any signs of hatred whenever one of the Underfell brothers glanced their way. He was trying to analyze whether or not they actually took some interest in you or if they were just trying to piss him off. His question was answered when a traveling eye kept searching your body from his edgy counterpart.  _"You fucker"_ Sans thought watching Red scope you out, learning every curve, every inch on your outside that he could.  _Did that fucker actually think he could claim you? That's it, he was planning on winning you wasn't he?!_ Sans smile had disappeared a while ago but the frown on his face became more prominent. The smug grin on both brothers faces made his soul fill with the urge to kill. _Just wait you fuckers._  

Blueberry was a little more subtle with his anger. As you all sat down talking about something or another he occasionally scooted over to you, making small and barely audible whimpers. He was of course using his trump card. The innocent card. But every time you went to go speak to him you were cut off by one of the brothers who kept the conversation going. He would pout and cross his arms huffing as a middle finger was raised to him by Underfell Paps.

**Oh he was _so_ mature. **

Eventually your gorgeous voice excused yourself to the bathroom. The Underfell brothers started discussing something about fighting styles with Papyrus and Papy was already falling asleep. Blueberry stared them down preparing his attack. _That's it!_ He'll hit them in the skull with a bone! Now all he needed was to make it seem like they hit themselves with full force. Well that wipe the memory of Papyrus. Wowie! This was harder to frame them for than he thought. As Blueberry was mapping out his plan Sans pulled him back by the scarf. Blueberry whined "Hey! What was that for?!" 

"Listen here shortstack we need to call off this little war me and you are having over [Y/n] and instead get her away from them before they seduce her."

"I agree" Blueberry said holding out his hand "The worse thing they could do is seduce her with thier seduceringly seductive ways." Sans grabbed the hand and shook it making the truce true for now. "You have no idea what seduce means do you?" 

"It means go on a date right?" Blueberry said with his normal innocence shining from him. Sans put his hand back in his pockets. "Yeah sure..." When you came back from the bathroom the Underfell brothers welcomed you back on the couch. There wasn't much room though since Papy likes to spread out when sleeping. " 'Ey toots, if it's not too weird for ya, ya can sit right hea'" Red said pointing towards his lap, shrugging you decided _why not?_ You used to sit on your friends laps back when you were in school and it wasn't weird then, plus these guys were pretty cool. Sitting down gently trying not to put to much weight on him all at once you settled into his welcoming arms that wrapped around you once you were all set. You couldn't see it but he had the stupidest grin on his face. To your surprise his lap wasn't hard like bone (heh) but instead it was just like sitting on a human lap. You leaned back into his grip and made yourself comfortable. "Anyways my dear, how do you like living with these two?" Boss asked you with a certain suavity. "Oh it's not bad, better than where I used to live to be honest. Papyrus is a great cook and Sans tells the best jokes!" You smiled thinking about the improvement in your life since falling down here, to think about it those two boneheads put a spark in your life. Especially Papyrus, he was so sweet and innocent. The fighting with his brother reminded you of two of your friends Marissa and Lily who used to fight like that. Honestly he was beyond adorable. Red chuckled. " Well sweetheart, how bad was da place you waz from? Do I need ta bust some heads?" You smiled and reached back to pet his head. "No I'm here now and that's all that matters. Thank you though your such a sweetheart." He made a purring sound as you pet him and when you turned back to his brother he shot the other Sans' a look getting one almost immediately back and in double the power.

You chatted with the brothers and Papyrus for a while more discussing the best food to existence. The vote obviously was in your favor with the fell brothers voting for f/f while Papyrus was setting out a debate club like argument for why spaghetti was the best. As you guys were doing that the door was giving another knock, one that woke up Papy. Groggily he got up and walked to the door rubbing his eyesockets. At the door stood yet another version of Sans but something about him didn't look right, maybe it was the fact the was basically a negative version of Sans or the fact he was covered in glitching codes and error warnings. 

" (yawn) 'sup glitchy?" Papy said casually blocking the doorway. 

" **"͈̎M͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎y͈͈̎̎ ͈I͈͈̎̎ ͈c͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎m͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎ ͈i͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎?͈͈̎̎ ͈̎O͈͈̎̎r͈͈̎̎ ͈̎a͈͈̎̎r͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎ ͈̎y͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎ ͈̎g͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎g͈͈̎̎ ͈̎t͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎ ͈̎l͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎v͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎ ͈m͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎ ͈̎o͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎t͈͈̎̎ ͈h͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎r͈͈̎̎e͈̎?͈̎** " Error said annoyed- arms crossed. 

Papy moved out the way and gestured him in. Error walked in and stopped when he saw a strange female human sitting on the lap of Underfell sans. You looked up to see him staring at you strangly. "Hey." you say waving. He scoffed and went across to the wall with the sock with sticky notes on it. Leaning against the wall he eyed you from a far. Stupid humans, why would Sans favor such a beautifully hideous creature? He looked to his left to see Sans and Blueberry whispering to each other rapidly.

_What were they up to?_


	5. You Are So Stupid I Can't Even Put It Into Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error confronts Blueberry and Sans about their problem. 
> 
> Blueberry also becomes threatening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so about the horror tale thing it will be in the next chapter and it will be basically the whole chapter. It will be told as a flashback and there will be many jokes that shouldn't be told.  
> \- Charisk; Writer
> 
> Super short chapter 0:  
> Error is such a dork I swear lmao  
> and Blueberry is a force to be reckoned with apparently. o v o;;  
> \- Sans; Editor

Error stared at the two talking skeletons for a while. They just kept talking and talking and even though he couldn't hear them, he could tell it was something involving a scheme. The face Blueberry had was exactly what all scheming characters in the movies have on their face. He rolled his eyes and turned back to see you talking with the others still. _How can they have so much to talk about?_ he wondered as his attention shifted from everyone on the couch to just you. In reality he never got this close to a human, he wasn't the type of skeleton to get close to anyone. You were so perfectly ugly, you were probably the most important useless being there is. 

He brought a glitchy hand up to his chest. His soul was aching, reaching out to something he couldn't have.

_Why was he feeling this way?_

_Why was he feeling so...so... affectionate?_

_Could it be?..._

_These feelings?..._

_Was he_   _FALLING FOR YOU?_  

Oh no! No he cannot fall for you! You were a disgusting human! A waste of space....but he can't even think of erasing you.  He tensed up as he saw you get up and walk towards him. _Shit._  

You were nervous but at the same time you felt bad watching him stand alone. Plus he looked like he was having a heart attack. You slowly approach him and just stand there in front of him.  _Say something!_  You mentally scream at yourself. You shifted on your feet and rubbed your arm, man he was intimidating. "Um h-hi! I know you may not want to but like, I mean if you do,....shit....um....the couch is open and you are being the definition of a wallflower." He stares at you for a minute and a crimson blush forms on his cheek bone. You don't know if you broke him or what and it was honestly confusing you. To your relief he spoke up. 

" T͈͈̎̎h͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎k͈͈̎̎ ͈y͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎.͈͈̎̎.͈͈̎̎.͈͈̎̎ I͈͈̎̎ ͈̎̎g͈̎u͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎s͈͈̎̎s͈͈̎̎ ͈I͈͈̎̎ ͈͈̎̎c͈͈̎̎-͈͈̎̎c͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎ ͈̎s͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎c͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎l͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎z͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎.͈͈̎̎.͈̎.͈"

You smile at him and grab his hand and pulled him towards the couch. He slightly froze up when your hand came in contact with his but didn't say anything. Once you two got to the couch you had him sit on the arm rest and you sit back on Red's lap. 

Error didn't actually talk he just observed some more. He observed the way the Underfell brothers flirted with you and took a mental note on how it made him hurt seeing you smile towards they're words. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Blueberry with a big smile on his face. 

"Can you come here for a sec?" Blueberry asked in an innocent tone. Shrugging Error got up and followed him. Sans leaned off the wall to the greet Error. "Thanks for coming." 

"  ͈̎I͈͈̎̎ w͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎s͈͈̎̎ c͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎r͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎u͈̎s͈̎ " Blueberry smiled and turned Error so they were face to face. "We need your help error." 

" W͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎t͈͈̎̎h͈͈̎̎ w͈͈̎̎h͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎t͈̎?͈̎? " 

 Sans explained the whole problem. And their little jealousy plan. " W͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎t͈͈̎̎,͈͈̎̎ s͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎ ͈y͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎ l͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎k͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎ ͈[͈͈̎̎Y͈͈̎̎/͈͈̎̎N͈͈̎̎]͈͈̎̎ ͈t͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎?͈͈̎̎!͈͈̎̎ T͈͈̎̎h͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎ N͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎ ͈I͈͈̎̎'͈͈̎̎m͈͈̎̎ n͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎t͈͈̎̎ h͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎l͈͈̎̎p͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎g͈͈̎̎ y͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎ t͈w͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎!͈̎"͈̎ "

Blueberry and Sans looked at each other. An unsaid quick conversation was told before Blueberry went up to Error once more and got uncomfortably close. "Well then Error, that's your choice but I'm warning you... Sans and I will not let a third person get between [Y/N] and us. Even when it is just us two it will be a battle to the death" he grabbed Errors coat. "So you better step down now." He backed up and let Error go before smirking. "Welp that was a nice chat Error I'm going to go check on Papy, come on Sans!" He said pulling the original with him. Error just stood there for a second trying to process what just happened. 

_What the hell just happened?_


	6. The Horrortale Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the basic reasons on why everyone is basically terrified of horrortale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is. Think of it as basically a break chapter. Today is my last day of school so I won't be able to write for about a week. I had fun writing this. I kinda mixed the horrortale ideas together to make them not so crazy but still crazy.  
> \- Chisk; Writer
> 
> **Welp  
>  That was... interesting  
> I love the Salad Fingers reference oh my god   
> \- Sans; Editor**

You were sitting on the couch once more- well- no, not _on_ the couch but rather on Red's lap, still. His arms were still wrapped around you, rather tightly to be honest, damn did he love to talk with you. Eventually the sweet Blueberry skipped over and woke up his brother who fell asleep again. You giggled as Papy jumped awake and did a ninja like move before realizing it was just his brother. Papyrus and boss just gave a look of disappointment to their 'clone'.

"Papy! You are supposed to stay awake during these things! Again I'm surprised after the Horrortale incident you'd even fall asleep without one eye open...." You looked around the room and for a second time everyone tensed up at the mentioning of this 'Horrortale' meeting. All Sans' had the white orbs missing from their sockets and every version of Paps looked like they just shit themselves. You looked around apparently oblivious. "Wait what is the 'Horrortale incident'?" You ask. Everyone gives you a look and Red's grip on you gets tighter like he's trying to protect you from something. Papyrus chuckles nervously.

"UM W-WELL REMEMBER WHEN WE TOLD YOU THAT THAT WE HAVE ALTERNATIVE VERSIONS OF OURSELVES?"

Sans sighed "bro they're right here, _I think she can tell_..."

Paps shifted on his feet. "AH, Y-YES, WELL, T-THERE ARE MANY UNIVERSES... AND ONE OF THEM IS WHERE WE ARE MURDEROUS PSYCHOPATHS AND WELL THEY CAME OVER AND...." he trails off before perking back up "IT ISN'T AN INTERESTING STORY AND I'M SURE YOU WOULDN'T BE INTERESTED IN IT!" You sit up straight and cross your arms. "No I do! I want to hear about what's making you guys get scared like this! Seriously especially you two out of all my time living here I've never EVER seen you two _this_ scared." Sans muttered something under his breath before walking up to you and sitting on the coffee table. "You _really_ want to hear?" After you sit back on Red's lap- your eyes light up like Blueberry's and you started bouncing up and down like an excited child waiting for their birthday cake. Red coughed behind you and smiled at his brother. Sans took your actions as a yes. "Ok, well it was a while back...."

**_*Flashback courtesy of MTT brand whatever he's selling now*_ **

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?!" Papyrus yelled at his immature older brother who was having a drink off with Red and Papy. Red won but at a cost of the point now he was coughing up mustard. Sans laughed before answering his brother who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Nothing bro just relaxing"

"Relaxing my ass!" Boss said from behind Papyrus. Blueberry popped out of the kitchen with a spoon in hand, pointing it threateningly at Boss. "Language! How many times do I have to tell you guys this?!?" Ink laughed from kitchen. "Blue I told you they will never change, I should know." Blue huffed and stomped back to the kitchen. Papy chuckled and shot a threatening look at boss "don't piss of my little bro, _**g o t  I t**_?" Boss rolled his eyes and leaned forward "And what would a lazy fuck like _**you**_ do about it?" Papy sat up "do you really want to find out?" Papyrus cut between the two "NO NO THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN THE LIVING ROOM! UNDYNE ALREADY TAUGHT ME THAT LESSON AND I DO NOT WANT TO GET ANOTHER TV, AND IF I MISS METTATON'S SHOW I WILL BE VERY UPSET AND THEN YOU TWO WILL GAVE TO DEAL WITH MY BROTHER." Sans frowned "hey don't go get me into fights!" Boss and Papy continued until a knock at the door broke through the argument. Blueberry ran to the door yelling that he's got it. He opened the door and on the other side stood two....odd versions of him and his brother. "Um, Hello, you may come in.." They walked inside and immediately got everyone's attention. This version of Sans had a huge gap in his skull and dry blood all over his clothes. To top it all off he had an unsettling grin on his face, Papyrus on the other hand looked pretty much like boss just sharper (and I don't mean intelligence wise) and in a more unstable state. They both stood in the middle of the room for a while before the psycho version of Sans pulled out a hot dog from his jacket pocket. The rest sighed in relief until almost simultaneously they realized that it wasn't a water sausage but instead it was human fingers....  _he was eating human fingers_.... Papyrus looked like he was going to puke while Papy covered blueberry's eyes.

Red spoke up "dude what the actual fuck are you eating?!" The psycho took a bite before holding it out to red. "a hotdog. why? you want some?" The grin on his face widened. Red's eye sockets went dark as he backed up. "Nope." Psycho laughed "ah well...your a sans so I'm guessing ya like jokes right?! Well I got one for you. What's worse than finding twenty dead babies in one trash bin? One dead baby in twenty trash bins!" His brother laughed behind him "that was terrible sans! I got a better one! How do you get a baby to stop crawling in circles?" The room remained silent, he didn't care. "You nail it's other hand to the ground!" The two psycho's laughed as everyone watched on in disgust and horror. The night pretty much continued like that. They tried burning Blueberry's boney baby hand but luckily Papy saved his brother. Then they tried to wake Papy up by stabbing him a few times but Ink stopped that almost too late. They trapped Papyrus up in a rope trap and tried decapitating Sans a few times. Boss and that Papyrus had a fight almost to the death while Red tried to save him but was stopped by the psycho Sans. Things went like that for hours until eventually Ink had to call Reaper and Error to come take them back to their own universe. Which by then everyone was beyond scared for their lives. They never ever wanted to do something like that again.

_***Back to the regularly scheduled program ~ MTT*** _

Papy sighs "welp that was a memory i never wanted to relive..." Blueberry's eye sockets well up with blue tears. "I forgot they tried murdering me repeatedly!!!" You open your arms and he runs into them, making Red give a very obvious face of jealousy and pain from the extra weight. "Well..." you say thinking "They don't seem to be the worst thing I've heard of- I mean on the surface we have way worse. Like just entertainment wise we have things like Salad Fingers and rejection and trust me that's wayyyy worse." The skeletons stare at you.

"Welp that's another reason why we aren't going to the surface any time soon." Sans replies obviously not ready for the disturbed surface world.


	7. It's seems like we're missing someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans begins his plan to make you his (yeah he isn't letting blueberry get you)  
> Also it seems like we're forgetting someone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after a forever writers block (like a day) I finished writing this. But either way I think I nailed bringing a certain someone into the picture. Like I said on my other stories I will not be updating till after my birthday so you guys can wait three/four days right?  
>  **\- Chisk;; Writer**
> 
> Ah I haven't editing this in awhile!  
> Sorry 'bout that q v q;;  
>  **\- Sans;; Editor**

Did Error ever mention how much he hates things? No? Well he does. He hates other monsters, humans (excluding you but he won't admit that yet), even inanimate objects. Why does he hates pretty much everything? Well Red says it's because he has a blue string up his 'ass' but in reality you could put bets on jealousy due to lack of social skills. Yeah maybe that is the problem. Or he's just an asshole. Your choice. At the moment the jealousy one is seeming to show more as he is boiling over internally with rage. Why? Because seeing you basically sandwiched between Blueberry (who was still crying on your lap) and Red (who was ready to kick the little blue shit when he got a chance.) Reminded him that he couldn't even talk to you.

_'Why would you want to talk to her? You don't like her'_

Error smiled, that's right he doesn't like her.

_'Oh don't lie to yourself you admitted to Blueberry and Sans that you liked her'_

Oh yeah.....

 _'No wait you lie all the time!! You were just lying'_  

Wait that's right! He was lying so he didn't have to help tweedle dee and tweedle dumber.

_'Whatever makes ya happy pal...'_

"O͈͈̎̎H͈͈̎̎ ͈S͈͈̎̎H͈͈̎̎U͈͈̎̎T͈͈̎̎ ͈U͈͈̎̎P͈͈̎̎ ͈̎Y͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎U͈͈̎̎ ͈̎D͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎N͈͈̎̎'͈͈̎̎T͈͈̎̎ ͈K͈͈̎̎N͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎W͈͈̎̎ ͈A͈͈̎̎N͈͈̎̎Y͈͈̎̎T͈͈̎̎H͈͈̎̎I͈͈̎̎N͈͈̎̎G͈͈̎̎!͈͈̎̎ ͈Y͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎U͈͈̎̎'͈͈̎̎R͈͈̎̎E͈͈̎̎ ͈̎̎J͈̎U͈͈̎̎S͈͈̎̎T͈͈̎̎ ͈̎M͈͈̎̎Y͈͈̎̎ ͈S͈͈̎̎U͈͈̎̎B͈͈̎̎C͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎N͈͈̎̎S͈͈̎̎C͈͈̎̎I͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎U͈͈̎̎S͈̎ ͈̎ "

Error yelled out loud, his pupils looking up to his skull. Papy, who had just woken up from yet another nap, looked at the skeleton yelling at himself with a face of confusion and worry. "Freaking weirdo...." Sans had just called Alphys for a little help with his plan. Knowing how much you loved anime he called her to see what she got.

"Come on Alphys Black Butler, Death Note, Cowboy Bebop?"

She sighed into the phone

"No Sans those haven't fallen down here yet, all I have is my Mew Mew Kissy Cutie s-series and another o-one called Fruits Basket? B-but I'm watching the new one right now so...."

Sans rubbed his skull.

"Well she said she also likes musicals did you find one of those?"

"Y-yeah actually I was g-getting to that I found two one's called Phantom of t-the Opera and the other is c-called Jekyll and H-Hyde?"

Sans smirked

"Just send both over and she can pick which one she wants to watch."

"No p-problem I'll have M-Mettaton send it over right a-away."

" 'kay thanks Al." He hung up the phone and looked at you. You had finally been freed from the whole trapped between to skeletons thing and was trying to stretch your legs.  

While you were stretching out your muscles you turned to see your housemate staring at you. You roll you eyes and walk up to him.

"You know you could take a picture it lasts longer."

"Yeah well I forgot my camera. Oh off topic but I thought you should know I called Alphys to bring over two of those musicals you like so you can pick one for all of us to watch before they leave."

You frowned

"Oh they have to leave soon?...well okay which two musicals?"

Sans shrugged "dunno guess you'll find out when they get here."

"Your such an ass you know that right?"

"It's a living."  

You were about to respond when a radical door slam made you almost shit yourself. Sans turned to see...him. "Shit forgot he was coming today..." You were about to ask who when Error flipped his shit.

" O͈͈̎̎H͈͈̎̎ ͈H͈̎̎E͈͈̎̎L͈͈̎̎L͈͈̎̎ ͈N͈͈̎̎O͈͈̎̎-͈͈̎̎ I'͈͈̎̎m͈͈̎̎ ͈ _n͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎t͈͈̎̎_ ͈s͈͈̎̎t͈͈̎̎a͈͈̎̎y͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎g͈͈̎̎ ͈i͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎ ͈t͈͈̎̎h͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎ ͈h͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎s͈͈̎̎e͈͈̎̎ ͈w͈̎i͈͈̎̎t͈͈̎̎h͈͈̎̎ ͈ _T͈͈̎̎H͈͈̎̎A͈͈̎̎T͈̎!͈̎_ "

You see a slightly taller version of Sans who is literally dressed like all of the eighties mixed with modern swag? At once? He has a skateboard in one hand and glasses which say YOLO on them.

You let out a howl of laughter and collapse onto the floor- still laughing. "HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Papyrus asked worried. "Yeah...I just... omfg..." The brightly colored skeleton walked up to you. "Yo ya need some help there my totally fine homegirl?" He asked extending his hand to you. You take it and stand up. "Thanks, I'm sorry your just dressed so....awesome. I couldn't help myself."

"Naw it's fine girl I understand. Sometimes I'm too rad even for myself." You laughed and held out your hand, he shook it .

"I'm (Y/N)"

"Fresh"

You let go and look behind him to see Error being held down by Boss and Papy.

"Uh... is he okay?"

"Oh, strings? Yeah he's just excited to see me ya dig? We are totally home slices." 

"  _I͈͈̎̎ ͈w͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎l͈͈̎̎l͈͈̎̎ f͈u͈͈̎̎c͈͈̎̎k͈͈̎̎i͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎g͈͈̎̎ ͈e͈͈̎̎n͈͈̎̎d͈͈̎̎ ͈y͈͈̎̎o͈͈̎̎u͈͈̎̎!͈͈̎̎!͈̎!͈̎_ " Error yelled.

 

"See? homeslices." 


	8. Oh Darling~!!!   Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton, that's it. Also for you guys info Mettaton is in regular rectangle form.  
>  -chisk

     You couldn't believe how much error hated fresh. You wished you had something to video tape them with. They acted like two siblings, well more like an older sibling and a way younger sibling. Constantly bickering. One minute after papy and boss let go of error fresh had already decided to annoy the living shit out of him. 

       At first it was innocent things like poking him constantly, then it was pulling on his sweatshirt, then it was pulling him to the floor and trying to hit him. You just stood there now watching the two basically wrestle on the floor. Well error was trying to get fresh off of him because he sat on him but now fresh had error in a headlock. Why error didn't just teleport amazed you but you decided not to say anything as his tiny glitchy legs tried their best to kick fresh. 

    " ALRIGHT SEPARATE YOU TWO! NO MORE FIGHTING DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME!" Papyrus came in with two plates of spaghetti and handed one to you. Yay this one looked edible. You took a bite and had to admit it was pretty good. Fresh let go of error and sat on the floor next to where you were standing. "Oh OF CoUrse UsE The HuMan As PrOtectIon." 

    "Yo dawg your just jelly that I can get this close to the human." He stuck out his tongue at error.

    "Wait you guys have tongues?" You asked. As far as you knew skeletons were not supposed to have tongues. "Course my fine girl did your two bone bro's not tell you that?" He shot the two a look while they just looked away before he turned back to you and grinned. "Why you wanna see what I could do with it?" You blushed and just stood there unable to really comprehend anything. "I um... I eh... y-you see I...heh..." fresh laughed and put an arm around you. "Yo you Ok kitten? Didn't mean to short circuit ya..."

    You sighed and took another bite of spaghetti "y-yeah I'm fine I just-" "oh good then you should really think about that then dawg" he said sticking out his tongue which caused you to nearly choke to death. "AlRiGht LeAve tHe huMan aloNe." Error said with a huff pushing fresh away. "We DoNt waNt heR deAd..." "yes we need her before she dies." Boss said smirking. 

         "What's that supposed to mean?" You asked still recovering from the near death by pasta experience. He just smirked and crossed his legs like a charming bad boy asswhole. Now all he needs is an apple. You were about to ask a follow up question when once again there was a knock on the door. Stupid door always interrupting stuff...

   You open it and get wrapped into a robotic hug. "Hey Mettaton" he smiled and hugged you tighter. "Oh hello darling have you missed me? Oh I know you have because who wouldn't miss me but darling I have brought you something!" He put you down and turned back to the door. "Burgerpants? Burgerpants get in here now and bring the movies!" A teenage cat monster walked in with a scowl on his face before looking up at his boss and quickly changing it to a forced happy smile. "Here ya go!" He said handing you two movie cases. You take them from him and observe them. One of phantom of the opera(the classic 1930's one ) and the other is Jekyll and Hyde. Obviously Jekyll and Hyde is has one of your favorite songs in it. Like who couldn't sing along to alive?

      "Sans can you put this in for me?" You said handing him the movie and putting the other one on the table.

     "Sure thing y/n" he turned to his brother. "Hey Paps put this in?" Papyrus sighed and walked over to the DVD player. 

      "Oh Darling I've been meaning to ask you will you model some of my new clothes for me?"

   You shrug your no model but sure. "Uh yeah I guess..." he smiled and grabs burgerpants. "Well be right back then darling~" he sayed rolling away. You close the door and walk up to the DVD player and press pause. "No sense in watching it right now if I have to wait for Metta..." you think and smile. Turning to the boys with a really scary smile you decide you can sing karaoke until Metta comes back. "Well who wants to sing with me until Metta comes back?" 

 Sans gave a concerned look. "I'll pass.." 

"ME TOO IM SORRY HUMAN...."

 Blueberry and papy both shook there heads no along with the underfell bros.

 "Ha ThAts StupId...." error sayed with his arms crossed. 

    Fresh stood up. "Eh why not dawg? Anything for my kitten." 

  He walked up to you and smiled "what song you thinkin' of?" 

   "The ultimate punishment song..."

 You grab your iPod out of your bag and show him the song. He smiled too raising the concern of the other skeletons. 

   You plug in speakers and let the music play. 

  Fresh takes the first lines.

"We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I" 

You take the next.

"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy." Fresh grabs you by the waist and pulls you close.

 "I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand..."

 You smirk and together you sing the chorus. 

"Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

  "So ThIs Is HeLl...." 

 You took the beginning of the next verse. Making a dramatic pose.

 "We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
You're too shy to say it..."

 Fresh smirked and leaned in close to you. "Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it......

     And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see."

 You leaned into him taking note of the other skeletons jealous looks as you sang the rest of the song (well as much as you could take)

         " Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." 

     You had fresh let go of you and smirked shutting off the song. "And that's what happens when you deny singing with me, if I have to put up with your bull you have to put up with mine." You have fresh a hug and thanked him for singing with you. He wasn't that bad. "No prob kitten. Wanna sing anything else?" 

     You thought about it then smirked once more. "Sure!"

 


	9. Oh Darling~!! Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your a model!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Yes two chapters in one day. You're welcome and just saying listening 3OH3's song starstruck makes writing this so much better. And when any skeleton is singing I decided it was just easier to put it in bold.....And I was too lazy to put the whole songs. Also be prepared for the next chapter. That's all.  
> -Chisk

   "Well what do you want to sing?" You asked. Honestly you were happy you could song with someone. It's been forever since you've sang with someone, well besides a couple of minutes ago. He thought about it but before he could respond blueberry shot up. 

      "HUMAN! I wish to sing a duet with you also!!" Fresh frowned but sayed nothing as he sat back down giving the blue tint a chance at the little game that just started. 

        You on the other hand smiled and knew the song you should sing with blueberry in an instant. You beckoned him to you and showed him the lyrics to the song. He smiled and took position. The song started bubbly and you took the beginning. 

   "Umbrella at your side  
It’s raining but you close it tight."

   **"And how are you?” purred a cat just passing**   **through** _ **"**_

"Those heels that you like are soaking  
But is that alright?"

   **"Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last**  
**Come on let’s try**  
 **Dye it blue and change it up from the past**  
 **Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash**  
 **Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?"**

"But look around"

  **"Dance up and down _"_**

"The world is now"

**"Still going ‘round _"_**

"Just feel it pound"

_**"** _ **We’re skyward bound** _**"** _

Blueberry pulled you down to his level and smirked placing a small skeletal kiss on your cheek making you blush and the others murder him mentally as you sang the next line together. 

    _ **"Move at the _top – speed – of – sound Running_  to another day**  
 **I wanna break away and take the leap**  
 **As you’re stuck on yesterday**  
 **No sun to rise would be okay with me**  
 **Every day**  
 **Every day is okay**  
 **Taking it step by step**  
 **we’ll always move ahead**  
 **Our love is growing red**  
 **Need me more**  
 **Need you more**  
 **You fall down seven more times**  
 **I’ll be there seven, eight, nine**  
 **As we keep trying**  
 **we’ll find _we’re always singing the same tune!"_**_

After finishing the adorable duet blueberry sat down with a smirk. Except for his brother nobody else smiled back. You smiled and placed your hands on your hips. "Ok who's next? Hm...what about mister socially apprehensive over there?" You said pointing to error. He frowned. 

      "No."

   "Please?"

      "NO." 

    Red snickered "bet ee's just shy bein' a baby bones n' all"

   Error took a great offense to that and stood up. "FiNe But I'm Not DoIng ThiS foR YoU." 

      You smiled and picked the most appropriate song for you two. You showed him what to sing and he waved you away saying 'yeah yeah I got it'.

       You began again.

   "Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!"

    **"No you can't!."**

"Yes, I can!."

     **" No, you can't! Anything you can be, I can be greater!  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!"**

"No, you're not!"

  **"Yes, I am!"**

"No, you're not!"

**"Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!"**

" I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!"

**" I can live on bread and cheese!"**

" And only on that? So can a rat!"

 After you sayed that error turned red and sat back down. You sighed. "Any last requests?" Boss and red stood up with two devious smirks on their faces.

      "Can we maybe sing songs for you my dear?" Boss asked, You nodded rubbing your throat and sitting down this time not on someone's lap but instead in a chair to which boss had red pull between the two of them. 

      Boss took your iPod and scrolled to a song that he knew through going through the garbage back in his universe. He showed red who smirked and cleared his "throat."

 Boss began playing the song. 

   You nearly had a heart attack when you realized it was from your blood on the dance floor obsession phase.

       Boss started it out turning your face so you looked at him.

  **"Tonight Our bodies getting intertwined It's  fucking filthy feeding off the blood inside Dried  out Veins and no more pain  
Let me know the place and I'll take you away." **

Red smirked and hugged you from behind while you were blushing fifty shades of red. 

    **"Tonight We're not gonna hold back**  
**Make way for the freaks giving everybody heart attacks**  
 **What you need Is just a little discipline**  
 **And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine."**

**"I'm dominant by definition"**

**"I'm turned on by your submission"**

**"The dark side is how we've been living"**

**"Let me show you what you've been missing"**

Papy blocked blueberry's "ears" and blushing orange while sans did the same to papyrus knowing the song would only get more sexual. 

   Boss smirked and picked you up in his arms while you just stared on blushing really regreting your old song choices but kinda wanting to see them sing the song. 

      **"You-you-you are, you are my slave**  
**My little fucking disaster**  
 **I-I-I am, I am your god**  
 **Call me, call me, call me your master."**

Boss handed you to red who smirked and reseated you back in his lap. 

**"Tonight We're a living dead**  
**lure you to my bed the happy ending is**  
 **Your flesh Under my nails**  
 **No more fears and no more tears You are My murder doll**  
 **and this is love at first bite bind you in a rope tight What you need**  
 **is just a little discipline**  
 **And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine."**

They finished the song and sat back down obviously winning the game. Fresh, blueberry and error sat defeated. You were still blushing and had ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on your face.

        A knock on the door was heard and papyrus opened it. "OH WELCOME BACK METTATON AND BURGERPANTS! Y/N IS IN THE BATHROOM UN REDENING HER FACE SO YOU CAN JUST HAND HER THE OUTFITS!"

       "Oh thank you papyrus dear, come on burgerpants!" The cat grumbled and brought in a rack of clothing. Mettaton took it from him and ran it to the bathroom. Burgerpants sat down and took out a cigarette. "Stupid rectangle..." Error gave him a look and smirked by himself for once. "YoU hAte lIfe toO?" "Yup" "NiCe"

       Metta nearly scared you to death as he burst through the door as you were drying your face. "Dear stars Metta!" "Here darling try these on we'll have the boys judge." "Um...Ok?" 

      Metta smirked and went to tell the boys what they have to do. They agreed and jaws literally dropped as you came out with the first outfit. It was a short light blue ruffed dress with jewels around the waist. Metta took the reactions twords the dress being beautiful but the boys were more interested in something else. Red shifted in his seat and chuckled, boss slapping him in the back of the skull. Error sayed something about it being hideous and fresh whistled some how. 

     The next outfits were a black knee length skirt and a black crop top plus matching beanie, short shorts and a baggy tank top, and the last one was denim ripped shorts and a black and white rather fitting shirt. Each outfit got great reactions out of the boys and Metta took the outfits back and smiled dragging burgerpants away from his new friend by the collar of his shirt. "Thank you darling!!~ You better be at my next show!!" 

        "You know I'll be Metta!" He smirked and rolled off while you closed the door and finally got to turn on your long awaited movie. Grabbing a blanket you curled up between blue and papy and sans and papyrus. The movie went on and you leaned on sans which made him smirk and put an arm around you.


	10. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing yesterday's second chapter I decided I will write this one to just to make a clean cliff hanger before I take a hiatus from writing this. Give it a week or two I need to map out where I am taking this story. Also if you have any ideas on where you think/ where you want the story to go tell me. I may be able to change my original plan for this story if I like something better. See ya!  
>  -Chisk

   Ah Jekyll and Hyde the most beautiful musical ever. Why? Well because science that's why. You personally loved the idea of being able to split your good and your bad parts apart from each other. That's real science. So Yeah Science! With your blanket wrapped around you and sans arm holding you tight (which was comfortable for some reason) you contently watched the movie, that was until your favorite song came on. You stood up and proudly sang your favorite lyrics. 

      "Like the moon an enigma, lost and alone in the night. Damned by some heavenly stigma but blazing with light! It's the feeling of being alive! Filled with evil but truly alive! It's the truth that cannot be denied it's the feeling Edward Hyde! Animals trapped behind bars at the zoo need to run rampant and free predators live by the prey they pursue THIS TIME THE PREDATORS ME! lust like a raging desire fills my whole soul with it curse! Burning with primitive fire ,berserk and perverse!"

     The number ended and you sat back down happy you got to sing your heart out one more time tonight. Well until confrontation came on. That is definitely your time to shine.

      " 'ey toots that lust thing in real life too?" Red asked snickering making you instinctively hiding your face in sans coat and him giving red a look of 'im going to dust you if you talk to her like that again'

       Boss stepped in for his brother. "Oh don't give him that look sans you know right and well you have no more of a chance with her than any of us do."  Papy muttered something about not wanting to be in this and blueberry shot up. "Well it is obvious that I am the only one that the human adores."

      Papyrus nervously chuckled. "W-WELL SHE IS SANS AND I HOUSEMATE AND SO THAT MEANS SHE LIKES US MORE, R-RIGHT Y/N?"

    You raised your head and gave them a questioning look. "Well what do you mean by like? Platonically yes I like all of you equally and -"

      Red huffed "no doll we're talking 'bout romantically 'n stuff"

      "Ro-romantically? I...well I....."

     Doing something useful Papy spoke up. "Did no one notice the time? We have to go like now."

       Boss scowled and looked at the clock on the wall only to notice the lazy ass was right. He sighed and took his brother by the collar. "He's right we have to go things can go wrong if we stay any longer." Papy went to pick up blueberry but he squirmed out of his grasp and ran to you. "Y/n I have seemed to have fallen for you will you please go on a date with me in my universe?" The room went oddly silent for once in the night as everyone waited for your answer. You didn't know what to say or do. You can't say no to him he'll be heartbroken but yet all of this attention twords you happened really fast, well you didn't notice until now. You smiled awkwardly and quickly got up and ran up stairs to the only unlocked room. Quickly shutting it behind you. You put your hand to your chest and tried to slow down your breathing. 

    What the hell just happened?

 Downstairs Papy was already trying to pick up the little blueberry who was on the verge of tears. He started crying and fought against his brothers touch. "N-no she hasn't answered me yet!!" Papy held him and patted his back. "Bro I don't think she's ready to answer you yet, don't worry she'll tell you when she's ready." He walked out the door still comforting the small blueberry. Fresh sighed "I guess that's rejection for all of us dawgs..." 

      "Well of course it's rejection for all of us, she's not interested in skeletons or monsters. Did we forget she's human?" Boss sighed pulling his brother out the door followed by fresh. Error just laughed " tHAts whAt yoU Get FoR FaLLiNg fOR a HUman..." sans growled "oh shut up you liked her too...."

  Error smirked and walked out the door but when he got outside he rubbed where his soul was and noticed something was off about it. 

     Sans and papyrus were left alone in the house and honestly is felt weird having this silence. "SO YOU LIKE LIKED Y/N?" " yup" "OH..." sans sighed and teleported to the top of the stairs. He knocked on papyrus's door. "Y/n come on open up.. " you didn't respond instead you tried to still make head or tails of the situation. Sans sat against the door and waited for something. It was like that for a couple minutes and the silence seemed to thicken, almost suffocating any chance  words coming out. 

   A loud bang from the basement caused everyone in the house to jump. Sans teleported down there to see what happened soon followed by papyrus. The scene was a mess. The machine sans had worked a while on was broken and the room was covered in debris. Red stood up and coughed "fuck"

     "WHAT HAPPENED?" 

 "your stupid fucking machine broke as we were trying to type in the coordinates." Boss sayed dusting himself off. 

      "IT seEms WeRe GoIng to Be YoUr GueSts a LiTTle BiT LoNger...."


	11. Not leaving!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not leaving yet! Oh joy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be kinda short. But that's Ok right? Anyways thank you to everyone who's enjoyed this story so far! To be honest I didn't think it'd be liked as much as it is...this was just a project I thought of to keep me happy...  
>  -Chisk

    The loud bang had made you jump. Well why wouldn't it? That was a  ** _really_** loud bang. You weren't surprised when you heard sans yell out a curse and the loud slam of the door being opened. Quickly you creaked open the door and slipped down the stairs. The front door was wide open.  _In the basement?_  You weren't stupid you knew sans had a "secret" science room/basement. But now that weird machine actually made sence. You walked out into the cold snowy outside and made your way out back. The door was open and the light was illuminating the bushes behind it. You peek into the room to see the machine had obviously malfunctioned with bits and pieces everywhere. The underfell brothers were complaining to sans about the machine and how to fix it. Fresh was trying to find his hat which had been knocked off, eventually he found it dusting it off and putting it back on. Blueberry was gripping onto papy for dear life. _Well that would make tonight definitely worse._ Error was left leaning against a wall obviously looking pissed. Papyrus went to the machine and looked it over. You knew he didn't know much about machines so it made no sence for his going over there. He gave off a slight pained face looking at the broken machine. You wondered why. 

 You were paying so much attention to papyrus and his obvious emotional state twords the machine that you didn't notice sans tell the underfell to bro's go check on the others and walk out the door only to stop and face you. "Ahem.." you jumped and blushed as you looked at sans. Awkwardly you held your ring finger (it was a thing you did when you were nervous) and coughed.

  "I was just checking on that loud bang it scared me...and.." 

  " Y/N I know that a couple of minutes ago were hectic and confusing but you don't have to get embarrassed over it. We Understand that you don't feel the same for monsters." 

    You shifted on your feet.  _never did you say you didn't like monsters in that way. Did it seem that way? Shit._ " I never said that I didn't like monsters that way it's just -" "SANS I THINK ITS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE TO FIX THAT MACHINE, OH HELLO HUMAN...." you waved before papyrus fixed his attention back to sans. "I'LL CHECK IF EVERYONE'S OK DOWN HERE BUT CAN YOU AND THE HUMAN FIX UP A LIVING SPACE UPSTAIRS?" Sans nodded his head and papyrus left back into the room. Nudging you sans walked back around the house and to the living room. You followed and ran up to his room. He had opened a closet door in his room and grabbed two pillows. "Well come on kiddo we ain't got all night." You nodded and grabbed two more pillows and a blanket. It had only taken two more trips but eventually you and sans got enough pillows and blankets to the living room. You set it up so two skeletons could sleep on the couch the rest had to sleep on the floor. Papyrus called up to you two. "DID YOU TWO FINISH SETTING UP THE LIVING ARANGEMENTS?" "yeah papyrus" you yelled down. When you heard the skeletons walking in you had a sudden rush  Of embarrassment rush over you and you ran back upstairs sitting down in the hall.  "GOOD JOB BROTHER, YOU AND Y/N WERE QUITE EFFICIENT SPEAKING OF WHICH WERE DID SHE GO?" "She ran upstairs again..."sans answered. Boss huffed offended and annoyed "really? Honestly you two have no control over this human. Can't you tell her it's common courtesy to care for her guests?" "No because she isn't a pet." Sans answered back quickly. "Well maybe if you treated her like one she'd act better." Sans said nothing. Instead he just walked upstairs and grabbed you by the hand harshly tugging you down the flight of stairs. "Help take care of them." He said looking down and waiting a second before releasing you. You blushed red embarrassed by your actions not that long ago. 

   It was quiet in the room before  Papy spoke up. "Well we still have one other movie....we could watch that before bed."  Blueberry nodded and ran to your side. It was like he wasn't sad at all about what happened earlier.  "Yes human can we watch the other one about the opera?" You shrugged "um...yeah i guess." Grabbing the movie you put it in and sat down on the floor trying to keep a distance though it didn't last long as fresh came to sit down next to you. "Kitten ya mind if I sit here?' " I'm cool with it..." "coolio" he sat down and the movie started. Besides the movie it was quiet , you didn't pay much attention to the odd silence as your eyes were glued to the TV screen. You personally loved the older version of phantom of the opera lon Chaney was an awesome actor in your opinion and you loved the story. While you were entranced with the movie you didn't notice fresh wrap his arm around your waist. It wasn't until he gripped hard that you noticed. You looked down and shot him a glance. He smirked and scooted even closer. Sighing you leaned on him and continued watching the movie. While the rest were locked on the movie error was watching fresh pull a move. ' _That asshole I should dust him here.' 'Thought you didn't like her' 'shut up error'_ he shook off his thoughts and got up to sit down at the other side of you. He sat close but not to close. Fresh leaned back with a game face on. _'is he challenging us?'_

  Error pushed in closer till he was about an inch away from you. Quickly he put an arm around you and pulled you down into a hug. You kept your eyes on the TV but gave a face of confusion. That didn't stop error as he grinned at fresh.  _'game on'_ fresh thought as he wrapped around your waist and layed his head on you ribs. You sighed and continued watching the movie but was interrupted again by error literally ripping you out of fresh's grip and placing you on his lap.  _ok this is bull-ever-loving-shit_ you thought to yourself. This was eighth grade all over again. Thankfully the movie ended and error pushed you off of him. You stood up and looked at the two of them. " Ok I don't know what that was but fresh you and error need to stop fighting over every little thing, why do you just always fight?" "BEcUAse He'S a SIn In ThE MUlTivErse." "Because he's a bitch." "LANGUAGE." Papyrus said sternly. "I said it in English dawg." "That's it!" You sat grabbing the two by the hood and throwing them on the couch. "You two will learn to get along! if I hear anything down here tonight you two are going to be punished!" Red smirked " 'an I get one a tho's punishments?" You shot  him a look that only felli loss could pull off (it was your favorite anime character and you learned a look from her that you favorited .) He quickly silenced and you stomped up the stairs. You stopped in the hallway. _shit where am I sleeping tonight?_ angrily you yelled down the stairs. "Where am I sleeping tonight?!" "Uh.. wherever you want?" Sans answered.  _fuck it._ "sans I'm sleeping with you in your room tonight." "Um...Ok?" You walked to the room and stole one of sans shirts to wear as your PJ's . 

    Downstairs sans grinned wide and turned to the others. "Well boys I'll be off to bed.." "oh go fuck yourself" "won't have to if she ends up with me by tomorrow." The others watched in envy as he went up the stairs and into his room. Papyrus followed up the stairs and into his own room. "That son of a bitch" red said before laying down. 

  When sans walked into the room you had just finished getting dressed and was folding your dirty clothes. "what was that downstairs?" He asked . "They will be friends and they will like it." You said not looking up as you fixed his bed and undid the ball in the middle of the bed. Grabbing the sheet you layed down on the newly made bed and layed under it. "Well let's go I want to sleep. " Sans climbed into bed next to you. His confidence going out the window as he layed by your side. Holding up the sheet you allowed him to climb underneath . You huffed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

    Sans on the other hand didn't fall asleep just yet. He stared at you for a while before gently reaching his hand over and pulling you close to him. _'ugh I'm being so weird...'_ he thought . He cuddled up to you and  smiled.  _'might be weird but at least I get to do this'_ and with that he fell asleep. 


	12. Wakey Wakey eggs and get the hell up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos like always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.) The other name I was thinking for this chapter was "sans get your lazy ass up and papyrus don't light the kitchen on fire again!"   
> B.) Ok now that I have seen that the whole going on dates with all of them is liked I must know : WHO WILL ASK YOU OUT FIRST?!? (you guys can choose anyone I was going to do blueberry but this story isn't for me it's for you guys so choose away.)   
> C.) On that note just please tell me who you want soon and I will tally it up.  
> D.) Did I really make that the readers dream? Yes. Yes I did. oh come on everyone wants that dream!  
> E.) This is only short because I didn't want to write it with the next chapter, so here's your beautiful morning!

_You were standing outside. Your red cape was blowing in the wind. The lindt chocolate guy was opposite of you riding the majestic cheese-it. You look to your left to see your best friends David Tennant and time baby cheering you on. You smile to them and look ahead . The air goes deathly silent. The counter goes down to zero and you run after your prize between you and your opponent. You dodge multiple obstacles with ease. The barrels can't stop you now. You make one last dodge before you hands land on it. The house cup. You just got all the points. The lindt guy climbs off the cheese-it and stomps off muttering in a mixture of Russian and German. You raise the cup over your head and smile before you see him. Tony the clock. This isn't over yet._

You open your eyes slowly still getting used to the whole waking up and participating in society thing. You stretch and then stop to realize you are being cuddled. You slowly turn to see sans snuggling you like your a teddy bear. You blush and slowly squirm out of his boney embrace. In hindsight this wasn't the best idea because you squirmed right off the bed and ass first to the floor. How you didn't wake sans up was a mystery. Slowly you stood up and crept out of the room. You sighed and walked down the hall and stairs. 

   Not to your surprise only blueberry, error, boss and papyrus were up.chuckling to yourself to made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the boys. "Did you make breakfast papyrus?" 

 "NOT YET HUMAN! WHY DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO MAKE YOU A MORNING MASTERPIECE?" 

  You smiled but shook your head quick. "No but thank you. I think I will make breakfast instead." Your went into the kitchen and pulled out what you needed to make the best breakfast ever. Cinnamon pancakes with extra sugar. You began putting the ingredients together when you felt arms wrap around you and a sigh of a tired skeleton. " 'ey toots" 

  "Hello red."

  "What 'cha doin'?" 

   You roll your eyes and turn around to him. He, seeing the opportunity, nuzzled his skull right where your lady pillows were. "Enjoying the pillow? " You asked before answering his question. "What's it look like I'm doing red? I'm making breakfast. Speaking of which do you want what I'm making everyone else or do you want cereal or something?" Red smirked and raised the orbs in his sockets to meet your eyes. "Wouldn't mind havin' you~" Your expression didn't change as you looked out into the open for a second before calling for his brother. "Boss come get your brother he's being an asshole and I'm trying to cook." 

 Not a second later boss came stomping into the kitchen grabbing red by the hood. "So sorry my dear , sans what did I tell you?! No seducing the human without me!" 

 "Eh what could I say boss? She is hot as fuck." 

  "LANGUAGE!!!!" blueberry and papyrus said simultaneously from the living room. Which woke up papy in return. Boss sighed and dragged red out of the kitchen while red made a rather lewd gesture at you. You blushed and turned back to your cooking. 

  Sans woke up to the smell of something good filling the house. Slowly he got up and rubbed his eyesockets noticing quickly that you were not in the bed with him.  _So that's why I can smell edible food._ He got out of bed and went down stairs. "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT YOU GOT UP LAZY BONES!"

   "I smelt something good, y/N cooking?" 

    "Yes she is making pancakes!!!" Blueberry said happily. 

  You came out not a minute later with several pancakes. "Here you go guys cinnamon pancakes with extra sugar!" Everyone took one. 

  "This is exquisite my dear."

  " Dawg this is pretty good."

  "TAsTes LiKe ShiT"

  " I dunno better than boss's cookin'"

   You looked around at the happy faces until your eyes fell on blueberry. He was smiling wider than usual and was visibly shaking. You looked to his brother who had wide eyes and slowly backed up. 

   Blueberry jumped up and started laughing before bolting up and down the stairs and around the house.

  "Um papy?" 

  "He'll die down eventually....." 

   "Holy stars what the literal shit is wrong with lil blue?" Fresh asked. 

  "Sugar." Papy responded while blue ran around the house some more he only stopped once to reprimand fresh on his choice of language. 

  "Great way to start a morning" you said sarcastically. 


	13. S-U-G-A-R jump into your racing car, say SUGAR RUSH, SUGAR RUSH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't say no this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going with basically Jezzi's idea so yeah....   
> Also happy you guys liked the references(time baby would approve but bill ciphers a dick)  
> Sorry this one's alittle short too...  
>  Enjoy the chapter and can I be called the trash king for now on? I am the king of trash! You all can be glittery pink trash!   
>  -chisk (a.k.a. trash king)

What a great morning it's been. You woke up in sans arms (you won't say your in love....) , had to have emo flirt be pulled away from you, made breakfast, and blueberry just broke the television.

                      Exciting.

  Well to be completely honest with yourself it was mostly your fault he's acting like this. You should've known by his childish demeanor that sugar would've made him go bananas. It took all three papyrus' to hold him down. And that's saying something. 

 Staring down at the flailing, laughing, blue little skeleton you try thinking of ways to calm him down. You have way more siblings than the average person up on the surface , why is this so hard?! 

  " So any ideas on how to calm him down?" You ask. 

   " tIe HiM In A stRaiGht JacKEt?" Error sayed calmly. 

 You turned around and squinted at him while he in return just smiled. 

 "WhAt? It waS a SuggEsTiion." 

  "Do you really have to be that mean to everyone here?" 

 Fresh laughed and strolled next to you. " Naw kitten he's just being a giant un-rad bully bro because he's compensating for something that isn't what you'd call 'big'" 

  "An it ain't 'is ego eitha!" Red commentated making you laugh. You didn't mean to but it just made so much sence. Fresh, red and error froze in their places. Error didn't even like laughter and your ugly one somehow got to him. 

 Fresh nervously laughed before looking at error who was looking like a statue with a blush painted across its face. He made eye contact with him before putting his arm around your shoulder. "You Ok kitten?" 

  Wheezing you slowly gained the ability to breathe normally again and wiped your eye. "Yeah I'm fine." 

  "CAN YOU FOUR COME HELP INSTEAD OF DISCUSSING ERRORS....LOWER REGION.."papyrus asked still in a struggle with blueberry who was flailing worse then ever. 

 "PLEASELETMETALKTOTHEHUMAN!!!!!" 

  "sorry....bro..but you can't get...let...go" papy said struggling to keep his brother down. 

  "Yeah guys stop talking about errors itty-bitty-dingly-dangly-diddly-ding-dong." Sans said nonchalantly. 

  The room went silent except for blueberry still doing his phyco shit. And then you lost it. The corners of your mouth curled up again and you couldn't help yourself. You honestly started to startle the skeletons as you dropped to you knees gasping and laughing. You were starting to cry, but what he said was so.... random you just couldn't do it.

  "Kitten you gonna live?" 

   "Don't...know....stars sans!" You say trying to make yourself look normal again. You took a couple of deep breaths and let fresh help you up. 

 "Phew Ok so I have an idea." You say looking at the three papyrus'. "Let him go." 

  "What?! He broke the fucking t.v. last time he was free!" Boss said. You gave him a stern look. "Listen he said he has something to tell me and I think that having a conversation may just calm him down enough to sit him down." 

  The three look at each other before raising their arms up letting the blue skele bounce up and run to you quickly jumping on you and knocking you to the ground. You looked up at blueberry who was sitting on your lower abdomen. He beamed down at you. 

  "So was there something you wanted to say?-" 

  "HUMAN THOUGH YOU HAVE REJECTED ME BEFORE IN THE MOST SOUL BREAKING WAY I MUST ASK YOU AGAIN IF YOU WILL GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" 

 Oh boy. Thinking through your options quickly you weighed between the pros and cons. 

 Pro's: Well he is cute and I can't break his heart. Plus he will probably be the most decent person I've gone on a date with.. 

Con's: But what about the others? Will they think I favor him over them? Will papy kick my ass if I say no? 

 All eyes were on you two as you sat there. Finally you made your option. 

  "Yes blueberry I will go on a date with you." Blue's eyes lit up and he started bouncing up and down and clapping his hands (not weird at all...) finally he climbed off of you and yanked you up pushing you up towards the staircase. 

  "WELL COME ON HUMAN YOU MUST GET DRESSED IN PROPER DATING CLOTHES! I WILL WAIT HERE FOR YOU!" 

 You laughed to yourself and climbed up the staircase. 

 Blueberry put his hands on his hip bones and tapped his foot before turning twords the others. They each had a face of amazement and jealousy to them. (For papy mostly amazement) 

  "LOOK I DID IT!!!!!! I WILL BE DATING THE HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!" 

   "Oh go fuck yourself..." sans said glaring at him. 

    "BROTHER BE NICE." Papyrus reprimanded with obvious jealously and anger mixed in his tone. 

    " OH DO NOT BE MAD EVERYONE I AM SURE-" he stopped mid sentence and fell face first into the floor. 

  "Welp I guess the sugar ran off." Papy said leaning back on the couch. 

   "Ya know what this means right?" Red asked looking at the others. They all had one thought go to their skulls, one has to beat the others for who's taking that spot. Tension filled the room.

     "GAME. ON." They all said simultaneously.


	14. Gosh dammit this one is short too..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter. Too smol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry your king has failed you this one is short too but tbh I have been at Le doctor's because i am very sick. So sorry.  
> \- trash king chisk

While blueberry's almost lifeless looking body stayed sprawled across the floor while the others were fighting about who could possibly deserve the honor to take you out on a date. This was the biggest thing in all their lives right now. It determined the fate of everything! 

 

 “Oh shut the fuck up you twits! If anything it is I who is getting the pleasure of winning the heart of the beautiful human!” 

“What'da ‘bout me boss? I thought ya said I get a piece of the prize eh?!”

 

“Shut up you nitwit the adults are talking…”

 

“I'm ya older brotha’!” 

 

“Is that why you're acting like a horny teenager?”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up!” 

 

 “Hey can we get back to the subject on hand? I'm going to be the one to go on a date with y/n because I'm the one she's known the longest! You guys will just freak her out!” Sans yelled

 

 “Dawg what the literal stars do you mean by 'freak her out’?! She's in love with me my dude!” 

 

“OH YeAh SuRe sHe iS….” 

 

“Oh and what do you mean by that glitchy?” 

 

“I'M jUsT SayIng FReSh, ShE DoEsnT LoVe yoU.” 

 

Fresh's glasses flashed and he smirked. He walked closer and closer towards error making error back up while a muffled mixture of a totally funky and glitched out megalovania played in the background. Fresh's hands were clenched into a tight fist as he met error who was completely backed against the wall. Fresh chuckled and slammed his hand next to errors head. 

 

“.... what did you say?...”

 

“FrEesH rem-rEm-rEmeMBer OuR AgrEEment WiitH Ink…”

 

“Heh heh NO answer my  _ totally R a d I c a L  _ dude. What. Did. You. Just . Say?”

 

“Fresh back off he's just jealous because he knows y/N doesn't love him.” Sans said. Fresh looked back at him and everyone else. He didn't like the looks he seen in their sockets. It wasn't something he ever wanted to see again. He backed up and error slid away from him. 

 

Papyrus cleared his 'throat' ”I BELIEVE IT IS I WHO WOULD BE THE MOST ELIGIBLE TO TAKE THE HUMAN OUT ON A DATE! I AM THE CLOSEST TO BLUEBERRIES PERSONALITY WHICH IS WHAT SHE SEEMS TO BE INTERESTED IN!” 

Papy chuckled ”why don't all of you take her out and let her choose seeing your stealing the opportunity from my little brother.” 

 

“And what does that mean?” Boss asked interested. 

 

“I mean why don't each of you take her on different dates and then she chooses who she wants? I mean doing what you're doing now is just going to force her to love the winner and that not cool.” 

 

“Ok mister wise guy then how do we determine who will goes first?” 

 

Papy sighed and got up going Into to the kitchen. The rest stayed outside completely confused. _ What the hell was he doing? _ Their questions were answered when papy walked back out with a handful of straws. 

 

“Pft REALLY? We're gonna play straws?” Boss kicked his brother and walked ahead of him picking out a straw, red followed after him and then the others. Eventually they all had straws and the winner became clear. 

 

“I dIdn'T eVveN wwaNT a StraWW!” Error said turning multiple shades of blue. Fresh walked up to him. 

 

“Fine then I'll take it.” Error defensively pulled the straw back and grasped it for dear life. 

 

“NO! NO piOnt In GiVinG iT Up NoWw!” Fresh grumbled and backed up. 

  
  


  You had just finished getting dressed in a beautiful dress that Mettaton had given you a couple weeks ago. It was a royal blue nineteen fifties dress that had a cute black band around it. You spun around in the mirror and decided you looked like a potato and that made you happy. You threw your hair to one side and smiled to yourself. Damn you looked Sex-…..eh OK by any standards like you weren't that good looking but acceptable better than that bitch on the surface. Stupid Ashley.  You struck a pose and then opened the door.  _ OK y/n you can do this it's just one date. _

 You walked down the stairs to see every eye on you and blueberry unconscious on the floor. You put you hands on your hips and tapped your right foot. 

 

“Boys.” 

 

“ Would’ja believe us that it wasn't us?” 

 

You looked at Papy who nodded. “It really wasn't them he had a sugar crash.” 

 

 You got hit with a wave of disappointment and sighed. 

“Well then I guess I'll go get changed again-”

  “WAIT HUMAN! WE HAVE COME UP WITH A REPLACEMENT FOR YOU!” papyrus said pushing error into you making him push away and take a few steps back.

  
“Really?” You said looking at him. 

 He sighed and grabbed your hand pulling you out of the house. He wanted this to be over and done with.


	15. Errors very special NON date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date...maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (and thanks for the support!) I just started school again and found out I made it into a really good class so i may not update often. Besides that your king will try their best! 
> 
> Also for the time it took me there isn't alot in this chapter but it's my longest chapter ever. 
> 
> Also I was to lazy to write errors usual font so he gets normal speech today.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> -Chisk the trash king

To say you were concerned about where error was taking you would be an understatement. He didn't say anything as he dragged you past the library and North to where you usually went to go get a ride from the mysterious river person. He stopped and looked at you (helping you notice the unnatural blush on his face). 

 “Soooo um…..where are you taking me?” 

 

 He rolled his eyes and a flash of light went off by your side. You jumped before putting your hands on your hips.

 

“What is this?!” 

 

“A portal. What does it look like? “ 

 

You looked from the portal to error to the portal again.  _ But didn't he say?... _

 

“Hey wait a minute I thought you…..why didn't you take the others back to their respective universes if you had this ability ?” 

 

Error rolled the orbs in his sockets and crossed his arms. 

 

  “I don't want their filthy germs on  **_my_ ** portals. And I'm not the only sans with this ability you know.” 

 

 “You're not? Well what other sans can?”

You took a step towards the portal. It seemed almost transparent but the edges gave off a bright glow. The closer you got to it the more you could make out the little glitches that error had around him. You turned back towards him he was staring at you with his features softened. 

 

 “Well?” 

 

  “Um….no other sans’ that you... know can use portals.” 

 “Well how many can in total?” 

 

  “Four.”

 

 “Hm…” you glanced at the portal.  _ Where is this date even going?  _ “So um...hey where are you even taking me?” 

 

  Error seemed to snap back to reality and thought about it for a second. 

 

  “Well if you could go anywhere where would  _ you _ want to go?” 

 

  “Anywhere?” 

 

  “Yes. Anywhere. I just said that.” 

 

_ Well you don't have to be an ass about it.  _ You thought before the idea struck you like lightning. You leaned over and whispered it into his ear. He thought about it and gave you a look of confusion. 

 

  “There? Really? I could take you to the surface. I could literally take you anywhere and you want to go there?” You nodded your head and held out your arm. Reluctantly he wrapped his around yours and walked you through the portal. 

 

 Saying that it was a disappointment would be a lie but you still expected that going through a portal would be all cool sci-fi stuff that every movie and show make it out to be but this was just like walking through a doorway. You smiled standing there outside the MTT resort. This would be a perfect date. 

 

              - **Meanwhile** \- 

“What do you mean the human is on her date?!” Blueberry said waking up from his sugary slumber. Papy sighed. 

  “Sorry bro but someone needed to take her out and error won while you were passed out.” 

 

  “B-b-but she was  **_my_ ** date!!” Blueberry said on the verge of tears his brother took him into his arms.

 

 “I know bro but hey you can still go on a date with her after.” 

 

 “B-but what if she falls in love with error??!!” 

 

  “DO NOT BE FOOLISH BLUEBERRY! Y/N WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH ERROR HE'S TOO…..MEAN? IS THAT A GOOD WORD?” papyrus said with a confident smirk “THE HUMAN ONLY FALLS FOR GREAT PEOPLE SUCH AS MYSELF!” 

 

“B-but what about me?” Blueberry said. Papyrus lowered his arm down from his majestic stance.  _ Oh yeah... probably not the most uplifting speech…. _

 

 “I….ER….UM…..I AM SURE SHE WILL FIND YOU APPEALING ALSO….PROBABLY” 

 

“Probably? Oh no the human is being swept away from I the magnificent sans!” Sans proclaimed dramatically falling onto the couch. He started wailing and papy rolled his “eyes” and comforted his brother once more. 

 

Red looked at papyrus. “Real Smooth cupcake .” 

 

       - **Back to the** **_not_ ** **date-**

 

When you walked in Mettaton ran off the stage to see you. He grasped you in a tight hug and ordered burgerpants to get the the finest table they had. Grumbling the nineteen year old complied. 

 

 The cat monster showed you and error to a fancy made table (MTT brand chandelier above) and each of you took a seat and he left. Error cleared his throat. You looked up and see him sweating like a pig and shaking. 

   “Woah woah you Ok?” You said passing him a napkin. He took it and wiped his skull. 

 

  “Yeah...I...I just don't like people near me..”

 

  “Oh…” 

 

 The tension filled the room between the two of you.  _ Ok y/n this is reaaally awkward, SAY SOMETHING!  _

 

 “So one time I ate an entire bucket of cheese and puked on my mom.” Error looked at you with a look of complete confusion.  _ What the fuck was that?!? _ You were about to say something again but Mettaton rushed to your aid. 

 

  “Oh my~ Just look at this  _ lovely  _ couple sitting before me!” 

 

   “C-couple?!?!¡(“ Error turned a bright blue. While he was freaking out Mettaton leaned in towards you. 

 

_ “Lucky I came in Darling you were tanking”  _

 

_ “Shut up” _

 

 He tsked and laughed. “Darlings i will have burgerpants bring out your food soon but for now enjoy these breadsticks and water.” He passed the food to you and walked away with his classic runway walk. You sighed and took a breadsticks out of the basket taking a small bite. The taste was indescribable. Your face scrunched up and you spit out the bread onto a hot pink MTT brand napkin. You looked at it and seen the noticeable glitter and pieces of painted wood, slowly you covered it up and pushed it to the side of the basket.

 

 “So um error... _ have _ you ever been to the surface?” The question snapped him back to attention and he looked at you as if trying to find a good way to say something, almost as if trying to study you for the answer. 

 

 “Well...yeah…” 

 

 “And you didn't ever bring the others with you? I mean all sans talks about is seeing real stars , studying the Cosmo's….” 

 

He sighed ”listen y/n it's not that easy ….i know what could happen to timelines and everything if we don't let them pan out as they should. It's never good to alter time even if it's for good. If good us to happen then good will happen if bad is supposed to happen then you grin and bear it. Time is uncontrollable, even if you get a small touch of its power it corrupts you, it changes you, nothing is worth controlling time and space…” 

 

 “So have you seen any, well anybody get corrupted?”

 

 “......yes, two monsters, one was broke all laws of time and managed to stay alive, very complicated stuff but the other….” His thoughts trailed off to the other. _ Should I tell her? _

 

   “The other what?” 

 

    “N-nothing”

 

_ What is he hiding? Did I stay something wrong?  _

 

   You took a deep breath and placed your hand lightly on his, making him jump.“Can I ask you a question?”

 

  “What is it?” 

 

   “Why have you been so nice during this date? Don't you...well you made the impression that you hated me and now you're just opening up to me.” 

 

  He blushed and shook a little. “I...I don't h-hate you y/n , I…. I just, you're such an idiot. I don't.” 

 

You giggled. 

“W-what are you laughing at?” he asked. 

 

 “Oh error you're so freaking tsundere.” 

 

  “Tsundere? What does that mean?” 

 

  “Nothing….” 

 

  “Tell me!” 

 

 If luck ever had timing it's showing here. Burgerpants walked out with a dish you remember mocking on the surface. It looked like chicken fricassee and stars above why are portions this small?!?! 

 

 He left with a fake smile on his face and you took a bite (which is basically eating the whole dish) and error slid the food into a portal when you weren't looking. 

 

  Once you were both done with the food another awkward silence rolled into the air.

 

You didn't know what to say.

 

Error wanted to say something but didn't know how.

 

Suddenly music started up. It sounded sweet and you recognized the evil music. The music that made you run to the snack table every school dance.  **_Slow dance music._ **

 

_ How didn't you notice the open dance floor when you arrived? God dammit Mettaton!  _

 

 Before you could storm off and try to hide a metallic voice echoed throughout the room. 

 

 “ _ BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES THOUGH I MAY BE THE KING OF DANCE I INVITE YOU TO TAKE YOUR PARTNER AND SHOW YOUR LOVE ON THE DANCE FLOOR!” _

 

Immediately monsters began to get up and fill the dance floor. You heard the chair across from you squeak against the floor and error step towards you. 

 

 “Y-y/n….would care to dance with me?” 

 

  “Heh….um... sure…” 

 

He guided you to the dance floor and put one hand around your waist and the other in your hand. 

 

_ Ok just take it slow. _

 

_ 1...2...3...4 _

 

_ 1...2...3...4 _

 

 The night went perfectly after that. Error gained a bit of confidence and you made a new friend. On the way back to the house you walked through waterfall and chatted about mundane things, hand in hand enjoying the scenery. But all good things must come to an end and so it did ,standing outside the door you turned towards each other. 

 

 “Thank you error that was one of the best dates I've ever been on.” 

 

 “Well it's the only date i've ever been on….” 

 

You chuckled a placed a light kiss on the top of his head, making him short circuit. You opened the door and never in your life did you want to close it so bad. 

 

 “BOSS PLEASE THAT'S NO WAY TO ACT.” 

 

_ “NO WAY TO ACT?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US? WHAT DID YOU WANT US TO DIE?!”  _

 

_ “  _ 'ey no he isn't going to kill anyone” 

 

“ an how would ya know that classic? What som’thin else ya ain't tellin us?” 

 

 They stopped arguing and looked at you two in the doorway.  _ What are they fighting about now? _ Error must of known something because he immediately rushed to sans. 

 

“Who told?” 

 

“Papyrus it was an accident though.” 

 

Error sighed and dealt with the angry boss screaming about death. 

“Um guys...guys….GUYS!” You looked from skele to skele trying to understand what they were fighting about. No one was paying attention to you though, something was wrong. Before you could tell again fresh appeared to your side. 

 

“Oh thank stars fresh what is going on?” 

 

He didn't say anything as he took you by the hand and led you out of the house. 

 

_ What is going on? _


	16. Floof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol short story but cannon story so don't forget it. 
> 
> A trip to the art museum.  
> ☆★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN HERE I NEED TO SPEAK: 
> 
> -I'm back  
> -I'm half black  
> -my fiancé gave me a heart attack
> 
>  
> 
> *Boston is a city in Massachusetts, in the US for anyone who didn't know.

  

_ “Imagine your OTP going to an art museum. Person A doesn’t enjoy art but is going for Person B. Person B gets a little annoyed that Person A isn’t paying attention to the art on the walls. Person B confronts A about it with something like “Will you stop staring at me and enjoy the artwork?” _ _  
_ _ And Person A goes like “I am.” And smirks, then continues admiring B.” _

 

It'd be an understatement to say you liked art.  When you lived on the surface you basically lived in your school's art room,  the bright and cheerful colours reminded you of happiness and you couldn't live without the colour black. You recently freed the monsters from the surface after a certain event happened and now sitting on the lawn of your old house you contemplated just walking off to your old school, hell maybe enroll back in college for another two years of art. You sighed and looked around you.  You knew for a fact you were just too lazy to get up. 

 

Laying back onto the soft and freshly cut grass (thanks to papyrus that morning) you inhaled the fresh morning air,  mmm smelled like pollution and the overwhelming desire to jump off a cliff. Delightful.  As you basked in the glory of the sun provided from going into the outernet , a shadow went over your face.  You opened one eye to see error looking down at you. He had his ever natural frown on his face,  well almost frown but you could see the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth form once he saw you stare back. 

 

“Well hullo buttmunch!” You said feeling yourself blush as you smiled.  You sat up and propped yourself on your elbows.  Not saying a word he sat down next to you.  You raised an eyebrow to him and nudged him.  Finally with hesitation he pulled a pamphlet out from his sweatshirt pocket. It was for a fancy museum in Boston* and you'd know it by heart,  you've been there many times. 

 

“I was wondering if you'd …….like to go with me….. “  he asked in almost a whisper.  

 

“When? “ you asked with bright eyes. 

“.......ten minutes?.......” You jumped up from the grass and wiped some stuff off of your buttocks.  You had to change! 

 

“Ok brb I have to put something nice on! Oh also error my dude please stop waiting to finish your sentances , you sound like snape.”

 

About an hour later you returned because you got distracted explaining to sans how Dirk and Dave are canonically gay,  him being the newb, I mean come on ! Dirk dated jake that's pretty fucking gay. 

 

But nonetheless you eventually returned outside in a tardis dress covered by a jacket that had oh so famous lyrics on it due to the success of the supernatural fandom. Error waited for your arrival outside.  He smiled when you walked down the steps. He opened a portal and grabbed your hand as both of you went through. 

 

 —I'm lazy!! 没哎！！ヽ(´▽｀)/—

 

The museum was beautiful,  you always admired the skill of the artists. Purely amazing. You walked through the gallery and took in it's beauty, studied it's grace,  and you really wanted to punch error on the face. All he was doing was staring at you!  Jeh-zeus it was getting weird,  goddamn skeleman look at the art! 

 

Eventually you couldn't take it. “Will you stop staring at me and instead look at some art?!” 

 

Error smirked at you and grabbed your hand “but I am~”

  
  
  


_ (Lol short story,  so fluff,  has much to do with story though so don't forget it ★ _

_          -Chisk)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I couldn't find the word I spelt wrong but it's in there. 
> 
> (´ヮ`)


	17. New chapter towards the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SINNER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Hamilton reference and you get to be friend 1 in the future of this story, find Steven universe reference and you get to be brother/sister/sibling in future of this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING SINNERS bathe in the sin. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the actual story. More to come. 
> 
> Happy new year.

 

“SANS PLEASE WE HAVE TO TALK TO HER SHE HASN'T COME OUT OF HER ROOM IN DAYS! “ papyrus said pacing around the living room.  His bones were shaking as he thought of different reasons for you not to come down. What had happened was very much unplanned.  You had taken off with fresh and next thing anyone knows ink is saving you and throwing you onto their doorstep. Everyone had found out freshes secret of having past experience with being, to be blunt,  a parasite.  They shouldn't of fought and instead told you not to go with him,  they should've told you that fresh was a little unstable once they had broken out into a fight. This whole thing could've been avoided. Now they haven't even heard back from ink! 

 

“Well you also don't known what she seen or heard. “ papy said smoking his seventh cigarette in an hour. He tried to stay calm but even he was giving off a slight shake that no one could mistake. 

 

  Error had helped you to your room  and he sat outside your door ever since you pushed him outside. He could hear you mutter to yourself but the words were incomprehensible.  He didn't bother knocking,  he knew you wouldn't answer. He placed his head in his hands and his mind went numb. 

 

Blueberry was sitting on the bottom stair when he finally got up and with great pride and determination stomped up the stairs. No one paid notice though they all had their own inside dilemmas.  Blueberry walked up to error who looked up with a very tired expression. 

 

“WhAt?” 

 

“Move.” He responded in a harsh tone. Error didn't budge. 

 

“Why sHould I?  Why do yOu need Me to move sHE won't oPen up for y0u!” Blueberry took a step closer to him with a threatening glint in his socket. 

 

“I said move. Now. “ yet again error refused.  Blue didn't waste a second jumping on top of error and punching him in the jaw,  error raising on hand for defence and the other trying to grab at a rib or some other weak spot,  for once blue was unbelievably strong.  

 

Error tried to summon some magic but blue used his own to prevent him from doing so,  it was amazing no one had come to stop the two of them. Error struggled and grunted as he tried to find blues Achilles heel.  He managed to grab blue and flip him so he could have the upper hand but blue easily took advantage again and he pushed him into a wall. He pushed him away and let out a deep breath. 

 

“Let me go talk to her. “

 

“SH3 WON'T OPEN UP YOUU FUCK!” 

 

“HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TO TALK TO HER?! YOU'RE MORE LIVERBELLIED THAN PAPYRUS AND I COMBINED SO I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE!  I ON THE OTHER HAND-” 

 

 The door opened and you stared at the two beaten, well mainly error,  skeletons. Your eyes look like you haven't slept since the incident (you haven't),  your hair was a mess and your smile had faded. No you haven't been the same since you seen a side of the flirtatious fresh you thought could never exist,  he had truly been a monster. You had spent days trying to figure out why he was that way,  what had happened,  why he had snapped so quickly.  You wished you had never picked up that phone to answer sans. Was it you?   _ Of course it was…  _

 

“Y/n! -”

 

“What happened with you two?” You asked in a very monotonous way,  cutting blueberry off. They looked at each other and suddenly not a word was to be spoken.  

 “You see y/n I was trying to be able to come and talk to you but error-” 

 

“he puShed me aND got mAd beCAuse I was givIng you sPAce!”

 

They bickered back and forth in front of you as you yawned and finally you decided you needed to shut them the hell up. 

 

“Both of you,I'm fine now go away. “ error took the note and walked away,  you went to close the door but something stopped it.  Blueberry put his foot in the door. You rolled you eyes and walked to the bed sitting down,  he walked in after you and sat next to you. 

 

“What happened? “ you asked softly.     

“It wasn't your fault…. “ 

 

 “...I….” 

 

  “Y/n you're letting this get to you… This would've never happened if you just went on a date with me but… it's still not your fault.  If anythings it's freshes fault. “

 

 He put his boney yet soft hand in yours. You felt your muscles make a small smile and he put his hand underneath your chin , pulling you softly to look at him before suddenly kissing you,  full skull to lips.  It's took you by surprise,  so why weren't you moving?  Was it that you're surprised?  Were you just to tired?  Or were you a sinner hoping for more? Whatever the answer was you made no movement nonetheless,  that was until you felt a tongue against your lips. How were you to say no to this? Though he was supposed to be the in no one,  how did he make the first real move? 

 

 Blue twirled his hand and the door shut and locked behind him. 

  
  


Downstairs papy’s head popped up and he made a face as if someone called him a clod.  Brothers instinct. He made no movement though,  just a mental note to beat the fuck outta you. 

 

Everyone jumped as a phone went off,  sans sighed with relief as inks number showed up.  

 

“hello?” He sat there for a while listening,  with each passing second his face got more and more grim. Worry spread across his face followed by fear.  He hung up the phone. 

 

“Well?” red asked. 

 

 “That wasn't ink” 

 

“WHAT? BROTHER WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASNT INK?  WHO ELSE COULD IT BE-.... NO…. “ papyrus covered his mouth and stepped back. 

 

Papy reached for his phone and began texting someone. Sans paced back and forth.  

 

“Well what are we gonna do?  We can't just let that thing run around! “ boss yelled. 

 

“Shut the hell up that thing has a name. “ sans snapped at him. 

 “Welp he should be here anytime,  someone go get error we'll need him too.” 

 

“Who will be here? “ 

  
“Reaper. “


	18. The arrival of death is always a party pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy isn't happy 
> 
> Error is tsundere
> 
> Boss is scared of reaper
> 
> Reaper likes soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that seen the.... original.... version of this chapter I'm so sorry. I was tired and I'm sick , I took medicine and it always makes me act weird. I'm so sorry for that sin.  
> I'm sorry this chapter won't be long, I'll make the next chapter long to make up for it. A03 is glitching on me badly.  
> I'm sick of writing"y/n" so someone give me a name , don't care which gender it leans towards. And that'll be the readers name.  
> —chisk

_You and blue had already gotten pretty serious, well as serious as you were allowing it to go. He was pushing to go further but you weren't comfortable with that, for some reason you didn't like this. Maybe he was to much like a child? Maybe it's because you don't know his real age at all? Or maybe, just maybe it's because you're making out with a goddamn skeleton. But none of that mattered now because loud footsteps were going up the stairs._

Papy opened the door and crossed his arms, staring disapprovingly at you two. Blue caught site of this and moved away from you. "B-Brother! Why are you here." "No" "what?" "No, downstairs now." Blue got to his feet and trudged out the room. Papy watched him head down the stairs and then walked in the room closing the door behind him. You looked down in shame. "Listen here y/n every other skeleton in this goddamn house likes you, and they all are good matches more or less for you. But not my brother. He's not ready." And with that he left.

**_There was a knock at the door._ **

 A skeleton waited for no one to open it, he knocked off the handle and stepped in. He had eyes like the rest of them but the pupils were blue, a dark blue. He wore a black cloak and a black robe. Everything that touched him died and so he wreaked of an unimaginable smell.

The rest of the skeletons just stared at him before red spoke. 

"Dude the fucking door."

**_"Don't worry it was dead wood anyways."_ **


	19. The arrival of death is always a party pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you invite death over

 "Does no one give a flying fuck that he just broke the fucking door?!" Red said not moving from right next to the broken door, no one paid attention to him though.

 Error had come downstairs and was greeting his old ...friend. "HeLLO GrIm" error mumbled. Reaper smiled "well hello error my old fuck up of a friend! How have you been?" 

 Error huffed and crossed his arms "How do you think? Where that lacky of yours?"

 Reaper stared complexed at error before realizing who he meant. "Ah! You mean chisk, well they're writing as we speak....

 But yes they're good, growing up so fast. I remember the day I met them, they were fourteen and ended up falling and boom insta friends! But the well being of chisk isn't important what's important is how the one coming down the stairs is, and what your going to do about fresh."

 You came down the stairs and spotted the grim reaper knockoff, or just the grim reaper? You didn't know about the logistics nor did you really care, there was a fucking skeleton called death he is a walking pun and that's the most important thing that no one likes to point out. You walked awkwardly to the couch and sat down next to papy who was perfectly between you and blueberry. 

 "Um" you said patting your thighs anxiously "what's up?" 

 "The sky" Every sans and papy said instinctively, while the Papyrus' and blueberry groaned.

 

 

 "So anyways as I was saying." Reaper said snapping out of the awkward silence afterwards. "Yes I'm not going after fresh, I'm literally death and i have the most important job in the multiverse, especially with horrortale, their frisk won't stop dying before leaving Snowdin because they keep falling for the same trick" he checked something on his wrist "there they go again... anyways you're all responsible...well caring.... you're all adults and can handle this yourself, their alive so I'm guessing their good" he said gestureing twords you " not like I really cared but chisk said the ratings are better when the main is alive." He handed a map to error and just left, gone, whoosh.

 "Fucking peice of shit!" Red yelled from the doorway.

 "Wow took like six months to get him here and he just left, if this was a story that'd seem like a lazy author or a plot advancer, eh probably both." Sans said shrugging. He walked over to error and leaned over his shoulder. "So we're gonna Dora the explorer the shit out of this right?" 

 "I GueSss" error sighed.

 "Welp" you said standing up " no time like the present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A message from boss and red*
> 
> Hello you vermin, though I don't like addressing such humans I would like to proudly say that the one called chisk re read some comments and may be continuing the story, maybe. Maybe. They are 16 so they have things like work, and school and such, plus they have a bunch of other stories that they recommend you read. Anything you'd like to say red?
> 
> Uh ya' te autha's a little bitch and just pulled themselves outta a long big depression, so if they stay good they'll keep writing, if not eh this story has been around for a year already.


	20. It's me ya boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen if someone is murderous you obviously do the main character thing and go after them with characters to make an interesting plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahhahahahahha Im alive i started writing this story when i was 14 and im almost 17 this is a plague on my exsistance but at this point i want to finish this and i am avoiding my math work because pshhh? Also im a slut for views and kudos so id love if y'all could just kinda...
> 
> Hey um prepare for chapters to be merged and a kinda revamp of the story with like reviewing bc i feel so bad for leaving this i have to finish it and i promise i will and if i cant put out one chapter every week ill at least give a good reason why. thanks for 16k views i appreciate it

Sans sighed and sat on the couch pulling a bottle of ketchup out of his coat. " see this is why i'm lazy making it from the kitchen back to here felt like it took at least eight months to a year give or take. i could've had papyrus do it in under twelve minutes plus without the complaining or fourth wall breaking." You gave him a light tap aside the head and took the map from error standing in front of them stone faced.

"Listen from the gist of this" you gestured vaguely all around you, "I put together we're gonna have to split up and take different AU's and from there got it."

"eh yeah sure toots right a'fta we fix that stupid machine or did you fo'get it's broken?" Red asked as you glared at him until a smirk spread across your face.

"No red I didn't forget it's broken in fact I could only remember because I compared it to your English." Eyes going blank he just sat there. Papy and sans began laughing and pointing as him. His face went...well...red. Like his nickname. You cleared your throat and went back to your original idea. "o.k. Error you've been completely useless this whole time and all you have done is complain so you get to be chauffeur. The map says where he is with some delay and so once you open portals for us you can just stay here and i guess do the skeleton equivalent of jack off." 

"hollly shit toots whats gotten into yo-"

" shush" you snapped at the still blushing red, though you took time to notice all the skeletons but blueberry was blushing. " Listen papy, boss, and sans you take the north from us meaning horrortale, aftertale, and outertale."

"what?!"

"Y/N that isnt fair they'll kill us!"

You shrugged "Then dont die?" sans scowled and you rolled your eyes. " Blueberry and papyrus you two can come with me. We'll start south with swapfell, dancetale and...ugh underlust. Then after a day if we didnt lad him back to this AU you three go west to understeam, undermafia, and dreamtale."

"y/n I dont mean to pry but," sans began "WHY DO YOU KEEP SENDING US DO THE MORE DANGEROUS ONES?!" Putting the map down for a second you chuckled.

"sans im sorry but do you seriously think horrortale or mafiatale are more dangerous then underlust?" He looked at papy then shrugged. 

"Ok ya thats a fair point." 

"Exactly. now from there us three will move east to altertale,dusttale , temmietale." 

"b͔͓͚̥̣̙̱u҉̘̫͇͈t̸̝̞ ̫̪̗̟t̝̟̭͟ḥ̰͈͍̺e̼̻̤̘̜͉͠r̥̟̪e ͉̯͙͇̙̹a̺̖̫͕̘̱rḛ͉͎̞̦̦̯ ̦̞̱͎̞͍͢a̖͡ ̤̩s̴h̯i̭͇t ̵t҉̭̳̖̜̯̘ọ̡̭͖n̜ͅͅ ̡̺̯͎͕̥̹̥o̠̤͕̼̳f̫͚̙̥͉͕ͅ ̢̜̙͉a̺̖̻u'͙͖͚̼̫̗s ̟h̴̖̝o̯͖̣̪̯̤ͅw̛̬̤ d̪̘ơ͖͇̠̝ ̹̞̱̰̹͎͜y̢͔o̬̪ͅṷ͙̖ ̛̪̣̟̥̯k͓͕̗̘̫̕ṉ̩̤̘o͏̙̲̙̲ͅw̵ ͕̦̬h̛̺̖̮̖̙e͕͓ ̟w͎o̠̤͍̙̝̖nt̟̭̻̯̖̬̘͞ ̘͔̫̠̪g̖̤͇̣̜͝o̞̠̜̗͔̺ ̴̞̣͉̮͉̮ṭ̫͈̜ơ̬͙̣͔̳̥̪ ̫̘̭̖t̬̹̻͈̩͔̹͜h҉̳̖͍͙̙͙͈e͚̞͙̬̻̯̬ ͔̹̼͎̹̠̮o̙̻̖̩̼͘ͅt̘͔͓͢h̯e͎͡r͖͚̰̟̺s ̺̜̪̙͠or̵͖͍͙͓ ̶̬h̙į͎̩s̫̰̻̳͘ ͝h҉o̢̻̼̬m̥̙ḛ̙̜̣̮̱̥ ͘A͇͕͞ͅͅU͚̳̥͘?̹̗̞̗͈͕" Error asked. You sighed and sat down on his lap, grabbing his hoodie and pulling it over his skull and tying the strings tight. He shoved you off and growled. You laughed seeing him having a slight blush. 

"Because error dear YOURE gonna use your spook spook magic to close off as many as possible as we go to pack and then we can circle him and trap him back here where you and red will grab him and hold him down." With that you ran into papyrus' room, or well speed walked and grabbed two backpacks on hangers behind his door. You put a red blanket and a bag of cinnamon bunnies into the bad along with a flask filled with booze for the boys and a bottle of water. It was the least you could do for them. In the second bag you put snacks and MTT brand child safe drinks, and a pocket knife. You stood at the top of the second floor balcony and red caught sight of you.

"Whata they...aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He moved off the couch and the first bag you threw off the balcony knocked into boss and pushed him behind the couch. "WHAT THE FUCK Y/N YOU BITCH" You walked down the stairs and grabbed your two beans by the scarfs. 

"Ok my lovelies im very tired and honestly it's been long enough where i've gone from compassion for fresh to wanting to turn his 90's radical saturday to a grunge aesthetic so lets go, error contact us and alert us when he moves and where when he actually appears, pick a location and start and if he touched anything contain it got it?"

"wow ya kinda sexy when ya talk like that..."

"Y/N WILL BE MY LOVER RED DO NOT CALL THEM SUCH VULGAR NAMES!" blue yelled at red. You blushed and pushed both of them to the side as you walked to the door. "Boys stop shitting around and lets go we have work to do.Error do the one thing you're actually good at." 

"f̵̑̄̃ͦͨuͬͣͮ̓̿̓͘c̶͗ͬͯ̈̿kͫ̑̾̃̄ͨ ̀̍ͨ͒͌̿͞yͧ͂̌o̢̿u̢" He growled as two portals opened. You took papyrus and blue and stepped through one waving goodbye to the other three. On the otherside you landed with a thud. Snowdin but brighter, neon light and loud shitty music. You didnt need to check where you were because it was obvious.

Underlust is first.


End file.
